In one aspect, the present invention relates to devices for cleaning prostheses. In another aspect, the present invention relates to methods for cleaning prostheses.
It has been estimated that 60% of all denture wearers are troubled by chronic stomatitis or other fungal and/or bacterial conditions of the mouth. These fungal and bacterial conditions, which oftentimes lead to cancer, are in many cases caused and/or aggravated by fungal and bacterial build-up in the denture material. This fungal and bacterial build-up cannot be easily removed from the denture material using current conventional denture cleaning techniques. Thus, a need presently exists for a fast and effective means of (1) thoroughly cleaning prostheses and (2) eliminating fungal and/or bacterial build-up.